Ciel and Alois's Sleepover
by kashi29
Summary: Sebastian forces Ciel to have a sleepover at the Trancy Manor. What will happen when Ciel and Alois have a sleepover? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepover!

Ciel and Alois have a Sleepover

Sebastian forced Ciel to have a sleepover over at the Trancy manor. What will happen when the two have a sleepover?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler.

This is my first fanfic so I don't know if it's going to be good. If people want me to continue I will. BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. You have been warned. Oh yeah I don't have the best grammer and correction skills so please excuse me if I mess up.

Chapter 1: Sleepover!?

It was a regular, quiet, peaceful day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was in the study working on paperwork when Sebastian walked in the room.

"Excuse me my lord but you have received a letter."

Ciel took the letter and looked that it had a spider seal on it. He heaved a deep sigh and opened it.

'Dear Ciel, I was wondering if you could come over to the Tracy Manor for a sleepover. Come here by 2:30 and bring all your belongings.

Yours truly,

Alois Trancy'

Ciel ripped up the paper and threw the scraps.

"There's no way in bloody hell that I'm going to have a sleepover with that whore," Ciel said resting his head on his fist.

"Master you should go," Sebastian said while picking up the tiny scraps.

"Excuse me?"

"You should go. It's calmer there and you won't have to deal with-"There was a giant boom and smoke.

"That," Sebastian finished.

"I'm not going." Ciel said while rolling his eyes.

"Why not? You have a crush on the boy am I right?"

Ciel blushed and got pissed off.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Ciel yelled while trying to hide his blush.

"Master you are going and that's that."

Sebastian bowed and walked out to see how bad the kitchen was this time. Ciel rested his head on his arms and sighed deepily.

"I thought he was supposed to listen to everything I order him to."

Ciel sat back up and continued to work on his paperwork.

But he didn't understand why he felt happy that he was going to see the other boy very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: You're never a bore

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 2: Never a Bore

Well people wanted me to continue so I will! ^^ Right now I have a irregular schedule now after I post this chapter I'll start posting new chapters for fanfics every Saturday. Oh yeah I might also post this on my deviant art profile as well and it's the same username~! How many chapters do you think this should be? Now let's start the story!

It was 2:30 and Ciel and Sebastian were at the Tracy Manor at the appointed time. Ciel heaved a deep sigh as he walked out the carriage. He started walking and the door of the Trancy Manor slammed open.

"CIEL!" a blonde hair boy ran out and tackled Ciel.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU SLUT!" Ciel shouted as he tried pushing Alois off of him.

As if hearing nothing, Alois hugged Ciel for one more minute and got up.

"YAY! You don't have any idea how happy I am to see you Ciel!"

Ciel got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Now come in, come in, Claude will get lunch ready."

Ciel slumped his shoulders and looked back at Sebastian who had his regular devilish smile.

'Damn you Sebastian' Ciel thought to himself.

They ended up in Trancy's room and Trancy closed the curtains and turned back to Ciel with a seductive look in his eye.

'OH GOD NO DON'T TELL ME HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!'

Alois pinned Ciel's arms above his head and whispered,

"Let's play a game shall we?"

Alois was moving his face closer and closer when Claude opened the door and said,

"Your highness, lunch is ready."

Alois got off Ciel and sighed deepily while Ciel was blushing a dark scarlet color.

"Let's go eat lunch shall we?" said Alois while holding out a hand. Ciel took it while blushing deeper and hanging his head down.  
*****

So how was it? I'm sorry if this chapter was terrible. I'll update it on Saturday if you guys want me to. Bye bye~!


	3. Chapter 3: Slave!

Alois and Ciel have a sleepover Chapter 3: Slave?!

During lunch Ciel was looking down at his plate and eating silently.

'Why did Alois do that? Don't tell me he actually likes me!? I mean I wouldn't be disappointed if he did. He has nice blonde hair and sky blue eyes….'

Ciel put his fork down and continued to think. Then he heard a voice.

"Whatcha thinking'about Ciel?"

Alois knew he was thinking about him so he decided to tease Ciel a bit. Ciel started blushing.

"Nothing. What should we do now?"

Alois put his finger on his chin and started to think. Then he started to get a devious smile on his face.

"Let's play a game. To make things interesting, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for the rest of the day. How about it?"

"Hmph. But if you lose don't come crying to me," Ciel said while smiling.  
*****

They went up into Trancy's room and there was a PS3 in there. Alois put in Mortal Kombat and handed Ciel a controller. Ciel snatched it and picked his character.

About 5 minutes later, Alois won.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Ciel shouted.

Alois was just laughing in victory.

"You're my slave now Ciel Phantomhive."

So guys what do you think? I will keep posting new chapters every Saturday. If you guys have favorite Black Butler pairings let me know then I will post new stories. (P.S. I won't do SebastianxGrell because it makes me sick.) Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Do What!

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 4: Do What?!

Shortly after Alois won the match, Alois did a fake yawn.

"Wow, my legs hurt so much."

"You haven't even walked!"

As if hearing nothing, Alois made a request.

"Give me a piggyback!" Alois shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me! I'm not Claude!"

"You're worthless and a stupid loser? Wow, Ciel you're worse than I thought."

Ciel, not allowing defeat anymore, turned around and kneeled down a bit.

"What are you doing standing there and crossing your arms?

"Say the three words."

Ciel knew the words Alois wanted him to say.

"Fine. Yes your highness!"

Alois gave a huge smile and hopped onto Ciel's back.

"Oh my god, how much do you weigh?"

But in reality Ciel thought he was quite light.

When they finally got to the living room, he let Alois down. Alois headed for the couch and so did Ciel. Ciel was about to sit down when Alois made a ridiculous request.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alois asked.

"Sitting down?" Ciel answered while scratching his head.

"You're funny. I'm going to need a footrest."

"Are you f****** kidding me?!"

"Do you think I would joke around about something like that?" He was pointing to the ground.

"Get down to the ground!"

Ciel gave a HUGE sigh and kneeled down.

Finally after about 30 minutes, Ciel got to stand up again because it was dinner time.

"Piggyback!"

"*sigh* Yes your highness," Ciel said in an exhausted voice. Alois jumped on his back and they ate dinner in peace.

They watched youtube videos for about an hour and during that time, Alois did that the classic yawn trick where he pretended to yawn and put his arm around Ciel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything," Alois answered acting innocent. Ciel smirked and slapped Alois's hand off of his shoulders. He began to walk out the room.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

Alois pretended to yawn.

"Me too."

Ciel gritted his teeth.

In Alois's room….

Ciel grabbed his belongings.

"Where are you going?"

"Number 1, get dressed because there is no way in hell I'm getting dressed in front of you, and number 2, go to the guest room."

"Fine, go get dressed but the guest room is dirty."

"What?!"

"That damn slut Hannah didn't clean it," Alois said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep then?"

"Haha," Alois laughed.

"We're going to sleep in the same bed silly!"

Ciel felt like jumping out of a window and killing himself.

"There is no f****** way I'm sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Fine then, I demand you to sleep in the same bed as me," Alois said calmly with a smile on his face. Ciel totally forgot about the bet.

"Fine."

Ciel left the room to go get dressed.

About 5 minutes later he got out to see Alois was just reading a magazine.

"I'm done." Ciel said putting his bag in the corner of the room.

"Good."

Alois patted the spot by him.

Ciel sighed and lied down by him. Alois turned off the lamp.

"I demand you to put your arms around me," Alois demanded.

'What the f***!?'

Ciel thought to himself.

'Good thing it's dark so he can't see me blushing.'

Alois turned around.

"Ciel, I demand you to kiss me."

What's going to happen next? Oh the suspense! Comment and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: What?

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 5: What?!

Hi guys, I said I would update every Saturday which is a obvious lie. So now I'll try to update everyday unless I'm busy. So now let's start the story!

"Ciel, I demand you to kiss me."

"Huh?"

Ciel's heart was making a racket.

'Why is my heart is beating so fast? Don't tell me I actually want to kiss him!' Ciel thought to himself.

Alois gave a dramatic sigh.

"It's obvious you're not going to give me a goodnight kiss. *sigh*"

'Oh, only a goodnight kiss. He didn't say where.'

Ciel leaned over and kissed Alois's cheek.

"Awwwwww, only on the cheek? But it means a lot to me anyways, so good night," Alois gave a pout then a quick peck on the lips. It took a while for Ciel to comprehend what happened. When he did, Alois was already asleep. Ciel gave a sigh.

"Good night," Ciel whispered and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Ciel woke up he saw Alois beside him watching him sleep.

"AHHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WATCHING ME IN MY SLEEP?!"

Alois gave a light giggle.

"I couldn't help it, you just looked so peaceful and cute."

Ciel blushed.

"What time is it anyway?"

"11."

"That's probably the latest I've slept in a while because Sebastian always wakes me up."

Alois giggled.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed," Ciel said while leaving and grabbing his bag of belongings.

About 10 minutes later, Ciel came back into Alois's room completely dressed and saw Alois lying down, reading a magazine.

Alois patted the spot beside on the bed and Ciel sat down.

Before Ciel knew it, Alois got on top of him.

"You have to kiss me back, you know that right?" Alois asked with a faint smile. Ciel had his eyes open in shock.

AAAAND I'll stop there. Do you guys think I went too fast? Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Embarrassment

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 6:

Hey guys, be lucky I wrote a chapter because I am SO busy right now, so yeah. Let's get it started!

"You have to kiss me back, you know that right?" Alois asked with a faint smile. Ciel was blushing and had his eyes huge in shock. Alois sighed and then gave a devious smile.

"If you won't kiss me, I guess I'll just have to kiss you." Alois leaned lower and lower until someone barged in.

"Excuse me master, I have some fresh laundry," Alois's maid Hannah said.

She started to put the fresh clothes in Alois's dresser. She stopped because she felt Alois's gaze on her back. Ciel was interested in what was going to happen next.

"So Hannah, you like to disturb me and my boyfriend's activities?" Alois said with his arms crossed.

"BOYFRIEND!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Alois pretended he didn't hear Ciel and slapped Hannah.

"Get out of my room now!" Alois shouted pointing to the door. Hannah was on the verge of crying, but she slightly bowed and ran out.

"*sigh* She is such an embarrassment. Where were we?" Alois said with a smile. Then he noticed Ciel.

"Ciel?"

Ciel was as red as a fire hydrant and he was staring straight into one direction. Ciel finally got back into reality.

"Oh yeah, what time are you going back home?" Alois asked.

"Um… I don't know. I'll call Sebastian," Ciel answered blushing a light pink and looking down on the ground.

"Ok." Ciel left the room to make a phone call to Sebastian. Alois popped his himself on his bed.

"*sigh*"

'Does Ciel like me or not? I mean like, when I flirt with him, he doesn't protest like he does to Elizabeth.'

Alois continued to think these thoughts and 5 minutes later, Ciel came in. Alois got a huge smile and sat back up.

"I want to go somewhere!" Alois complained.

"Well…. where do you want to go?" Ciel asked him.

Alois put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"Let's go get some lunch!"

"But I'm not hun-" Ciel's stomach growled just at the right time. Ciel blushed.

"Ok lunch it is! Let me go to Claude then we'll go!" Alois skipped out of the door and through the hall.

'What did I get myself into?' Ciel thought to himself.

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't how you expected to be. I'm really stressed out and busy so I might not update tomorrow. But I will add in more love scenes don't worry!


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 7: Lunch

After dragging around Ciel, they finally got to go eat lunch.

"What are you in the mood for, Ciel?"

"I REALLY don't care."

"Ok, Italian it is! Claude! We're going to Olive Garden!"

"Yes, your highness."

After Ciel yelling a lot, Alois finally sat across from him.

"You don't have to pretend you don't want to sit by me," Alois said without a pout.

"Again, why would I want to sit by you? You almost raped me!"

Alois pretended he didn't hear anything.

Then the waiter came by and took their orders.

"Soooooooooo….. Ciel how long have you been in love with me?" Alois asked like he was asking a basic question like how was the weather. Ciel started choking on his drink.

"You asshole! Why would you ask me a question like that!?"

"I meant it with all honesty," Alois said and shrugged.

'It's going to take much more than that for you to admit that you love me.' Alois thought to himself.

After they finished their main course, they ordered their desserts. Ciel got a white chocolate raspberry cheesecake while Alois got a lemon cream cake. While Ciel was eating, he got some white chocolate on his chin. Alois leaned over the table and licked it off of his chin. Ciel was on the verge of fainting.

"How did you- why did- I-I-I-I," Ciel was blushing so hard, you think all of the blood in his body went to his face. Alois just did a smirk and continued eating.

After they finished eating, Alois put the money on the table and they were going to get in the car. Ciel was going to sit in the back but Alois decided to sit by him.

"OH HELL NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SIT BY ME!" Ciel decided to sit up in the front.

Once they got back at the manor, Alois and Ciel went up in Alois's room and they both are now playing truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Ciel?"

"This is childish," Ciel said while flipping his hair.

"Oh look, little Ciel Phantomhive is scared." Alois said in a mocking tone.

"FINE, dare. No, wait, I meant-"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Sooooo….. yeah. I have a poll on my profile right now. I'm thinking of writing another fanfic except I don't know which pairing to do so please vote! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 8

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy and I felt like I didn't have the creativity to write it and I kept procrastinating to write this but now I am! Oh yeah, I was thinking of an idea to write a summer fanfic with Alois and Ciel. Starting May 30, (my last day of school) I will post a new chapter everyday talking about their activities they do every summer until mid August. Do you guys like the idea? Let's start the story and thank you to people who comment and reads these!

"Ciel, I dare you to kiss me."

"What!? WHY?"

"You said dare didn't you? Or, don't tell me that an Earl of Phantomhive doesn't keep a promise?"

"Fine, I'll do it," Ciel muttered. He was leaning towards Alois's cheek but Alois stopped him.

"Oh yeah I didn't finish the whole dare. I dare you to kiss me on the lips."

"WHEN, IN BLOODY HELL, WOULD YOU THINK I KISS YOU ON THE LIPS!?" Alois dropped dead silent. He was thinking deeply.

'I'm going to have to do it that way…' Alois thought to himself.

"I didn't want to do this but I have no choice," Alois muttered to himself and got the bed. He walked over to his dresser and opened a cabinet.

"Which do you like better, chocolate or strawberry?" Alois asked Ciel.

"Um… strawberry? What does this have to do with anything?" Ciel answered. Alois continued to stay silent and he grabbed something out of his mini cabinet. He turned around and hid it behind his back.

"Alois, what are you hiding?" Ciel asked. Ciel was scared, (of course) but he couldn't show that to the Trancy brat who would definitely mock him later about it. Alois sat down on the bed first and pulled what he was hiding out from behind his back. It was a small, pink, thin box.

"What the hell is this?" Ciel asked picking up the box. It was pink and showed sticks covered in some pink stuff. It said "Pocky".

"It's a little game I like to play." Alois said with a devious smile.

'I swear to you Sebastian I will f****** kill you Sebastian the moment I get back home,' Ciel thought to himself.

Alois opened a pack of Pocky and took one stick out.

"It's quite simple actually," Alois said turning to face Ciel.

"We stick the stick into your mouth and then I start biting on the other end and at the end…" Alois slowly drifted off at the end before he finished explaining. Secretly deep down inside of Ciel, he does have a slight crush on the boy. Ciel was blushing when their lips met. Ciel stayed absolutely frozen with his eyes wide open and just stood still. He wanted to pull away but he also wanted to stay there kissing Alois. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there. Alois finally pulled away.

"And, the game's over," Alois said putting the Pocky back into his dresser cabinet. Ciel was still frozen from shock, so it took his 3 minutes to get back to reality.

"Wait, what do you mean the game's over!? You don't have to do anything?" Ciel said obviously confused and angry.

"It was just strategy to get you to kiss me," Alois said sticking his tongue out. Alois ran out and Ciel chased after him they ran to the kitchen. But before they ran into the kitchen they heard weird voices.

Okay, I finally finished. (Oh thank god.) Anyways, I think next chapter will be last. If you want different pairings, comment or PM me but don't spam me. Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel and Alois's Sleepover Chapter 9

"Is that Sebastian and Claude talking?" Ciel hushed whispered. Ciel and Alois continued to look into the kitchen.

"Look Michaelis, what I'm trying to say is that I want his soul to be sweeter. Don't you want the same?" Claude explained to Sebastian.

'Are they talking about… us?' Ciel thought to himself.

"Claude, how many times do I have to explain this to you, I think Ciel's soul is just fine the way it is," Sebastian explained to Claude obviously irritated.

'How dare he call me by my name!?' Ciel thought to himself with a frown.

"But don't you want it to be at least a little sweet?"

"Fine, because being the pesky little spider you are, you'll follow me everywhere until I say yes."

"So that's the plan?" Sebastian asked Claude.

"We disappear "suddenly" for 2 weeks. In that time they will probably hang out together and confess they're love. Besides they kissed a few times already." Ciel was so pissed off he had to stop himself from stomping in there and yelling at the two butlers. Also, Ciel's eye was twitching in disgust. Was he watching them kiss and he didn't see him!? He looked over at Alois and Alois just had a smile on his face.

"You think this is funny you slut!?" Ciel whispered as loud as he can.

"Shhh, listen," Alois said pointing to inside the kitchen.

Sebastian and Claude shook hands and were about to walk out the kitchen.

"Follow me!" Alois whispered. He grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

They listened quietly with their ears on the door. They heard footsteps and a door shutting. Ciel released a sigh of relief. He was about to walk out but Alois pinned him to the door.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Alois kissed Ciel. Ciel had his eyes open huge.

"Get off of me!" Ciel yelled and pushed Alois off of him. He was rubbing his lips with his sleeves. Alois had his head down.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Alois asked with his head still down. Ciel was shocked. He didn't know how to answer so he stayed silent.

"Wow, I knew it," Alois said with a bitter smile. "I knew it," Ciel noticed that a tear fell down from Alois's cheek. The exact moment he saw Alois's tear, he felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like going to the other boy and comforting him. Ciel walked over to Alois and lifted his head and wiped his tears.

"I don't hate you, I'm just really stubborn," Ciel said while blushing.

"What are you trying to say?" Alois asked. Ciel gave a huge sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is that I might like you," Ciel said while blushing. Alois stood completely shocked. Then he giggled.

"What's so funny? Do you not accept what I just said?" Ciel asked Alois.

"No, it's not that, it's just that you're so cute when you're blushing!" He ran over to Ciel and hugged him. Ciel was blushing even deeper. Alois began to squeal even more.

"Oh yeah, since Claude and Sebastian left you're going to have a lot more sleepovers now because I can't leave at you at your house." Ciel just stared out into space shocked.

*****  
So guys that's the last chapter. :( Sorry it took forever for me to update. Yeah, but let me know if you want more fanfics, comment or PM!


End file.
